


Slivers of Light

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, NOTE: Chris/Peter is a minor pairing in this story., Peter Hale is misunderstood, Peter is still an Alpha, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, This story is missing a lot of characters, no kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were slowly gravitating towards each other even before the Revenant showed up and the plague started.  People were dying because of a sickness that was being spread by a girl who was dating Scott McCall. Stiles found out and got caught in the crossfire and is a feral wolf.<br/>Alternate Universe where Peter never lost his Alpha powers but was still defeated and Derek never became an Alpha. A Revenant plagued Beacon Hills and in order to stop it, Stiles became the host. Unfortunately, he also almost died. Peter bit him to save him and his Alpha powers were diminished because of that. Stiles realized that becoming a wolf would stop the Revenant and changed, then fled.<br/>The pack locates him after he’s missing for a couple of weeks and now Derek and Scott must work together to save Stiles from succumbing to the Revenant’s powers.<br/>In the meantime, Peter is smugly getting what he wants. A solidification of his power once the Revenant is destroyed. It might mean he’ll have to spend a few years in Wyoming as payment but it’ll be worth it.  Unfortunately, old feelings resurface and Chris Argent might foil his plans by rekindling long buried desires. Chris definitely doesn’t like what Peter bargained with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!" -Imagine Dragons, "Believer"

The day began like most of his days. The world was damp and he was prowling it.

His paws felt wet upon the grass as he moved silently to the edge of the forest. The wind was cool after the torrents of rain and his fur was dry. The red-gold pelt glistened in the light of the first rays of the sun. He loved the first warmth of the day after a storm. It was the best time to be out. All the smells were new and he could sniff the air and revel in it. He wasn’t hungry. He’d fed the night before as he ripped apart a doe and let her sweet blood sate his senses. He wasn’t thirsty or tired. He liked the aroma of the dawn. It reminded him that he was alive.  He frowned as he nearly stepped on an object that very clearly didn’t belong in the forest. His forest. It was familiar. He sniffed at it and turned it over. It was some kind of glassy stone but was oddly comforting. He gently picked it up in his mouth and padded with it back to his den.

For a little while he curiously prodded at the thing. It was a rectangular shape about four inches by three inches. He knew it was important and something he should remember so he added it to the collection of things he’d found during his previous wanderings. None of which made much sense. As he set it down, however, the thing made a noise. He yelped and growled at it. An image appeared. A human male. A beautiful human male with dark hair and amber eyes.  He remembered that man. The thing abruptly went black again.

He knew that face.

The wolf shuddered and tried to remember. He whined at the object but it refused to display the image again. He curled up and closed his eyes. His side ached inexplicably. There was no earthly reason for him to have any connection to the world of man. He was better off here, here in his den, deep in the woods. He did not understand the powerful feeling that rose within him. The knowledge that he desperately wanted to see that face again.

But he couldn’t.

He was lost.

He sniffled and licked his paw, then turned to curl up on a well-worn pillow. His pillow. He loved this pillow, he couldn’t sleep without it.

There was something else he couldn’t sleep without but he couldn’t bring himself to remember completely. He yawned and dragged a bone over to gnaw on it.  He knew it had something to do with a scent. A particular scent. A strong, overpowering scent that made him tremble and long for. It meant home. It meant love. In all his wanderings he had yet to find that scent. It was out of reach.

There were a lot of objects that weren’t part of the world he felt he should know how to use. They came from the non-forest world. A part of his brain knew that and was aware of the function of each and every item he came across on his prowls. A piece of black animal skin that felt strange but familiar, a pouch that contained a number of odd looking things, some long thin sticks and thick leaves. He knew the sticks worked with the leaves but he didn’t know how.

The Non-Forest world was one he knew he had to avoid at all costs. Sometimes he could make the tracks of a large predator in the forest, strange long paws that were familiar and yet not. He knew they were looking for him. He also knew that it would be very bad if they found him.

He spent the rest of the morning and mid-afternoon in the den, happy to simply curl up with his pillow and watch the strange new object. Would it show the face again? He whined at it. Again nothing happened. It didn’t matter. He had one job that was burned into the back of his brain.

Stay alive.

_“Stay alive. Please don’t leave me. Not you. Anyone but you. Peter, do something! I’m begging you.”_

_“There’s only one thing I can do.”_

_“I know that. Everyone else is out cold! You’re the only one who can save him…”_

_“We don’t know what will happen.”  
_

_“I don’t care. As long as he’s alive.”_

_“As you wish, Derek. But remember, you begged me!”_

_“Just do it.” Derek sighed, “I need him to be alive. I cannot lose him too.”_

_“You’ll lose him anyway, Derek.”_

_Pain…he felt such intense, mind-numbing pain. His skin was on fire. He couldn’t breathe. Every artery felt raw and exposed. He was dying and he wanted to say something. “Derek…” he choked on blood and tried to struggle out the words he knew he had to say._

_“I know, I know.” Derek had assured him and cradled him in his arms. “I’m sorry.”_

_Why had he waited? He could see it in Derek’s eyes. He wanted to talk but he couldn’t. There was too much blood in his mouth.  
_

_Peter came closer and the world fell away as he drowned in the Alpha's eyes.  
_

Sometimes memories haunted him and when he woke up the world shifted and he felt wrong. Faces were blurry and it took him a moment when he woke up to connect one of the men in his memory to the man on the phone.  It took him several moments to calm down and remind himself he was safe in his den.

Several moons later he left his den. His instincts told him to be wary, something wasn’t right in the forest that day. He sniffed the air, most of the green world had dried by now so it was easier to sense familiar smells. He panted happily on his way to the brook, where he usually found water and sometimes fish.

He got to the brook easily without being interrupted. Sometimes Coyotes gave him drama over territories but he had claimed this place and drove them out eventually. This was his land. His ears flattened when he heard the voices. How had he not heard them before?

“Are you sure this is where the GPS said it turned on and went dead again?” he heard one man say. He had a familiar face, and scent. So did the other man.

“I got an email alert yesterday.” The other responded.

The wolf moved to lurk downwind so they wouldn’t catch his scent.  He knew this place and where all the best hiding places were.

“Wait, look.” The younger man pointed at the brook. “Water source.”  He started to move around as though looking for clues. “The rain will have washed everything away even if anything was still here, Chris.”  He had a defeated tone to his voice. “We’re grasping at straws. It could have fallen from his backpack a long time ago.”

Somehow, the wolf knew he didn’t like that tone and felt drawn to comfort it. He could hear their hearts beating and it unnerved him.

“Why did you call me and not Derek?” The man named Chris looked at the younger one.

“Have you met Derek?” The young man scoffed. “He’s taken this extremely hard. I… I don’t blame him. I’m having a hard time too. I just can’t give up. He’s my best friend, Chris. I have to find him and bring him home. He’s been out here too long.”

“We’ll find him if he’s here, Scott.” Chris assured the younger man, Scott.

Now that he had identities and smells to put to the two invaders it was easier to distinguish between them. He bared his teeth. He wanted them to leave. They weren’t the scent he was looking for but they were familiar. Perhaps they could lead him? He would have to follow when they left.  He knew the entrance to the den couldn’t be found easily.

“Look.” Chris suddenly stopped, “tracks.”

“Huh?” Scott stopped with him and looked around wildly.

“Down on the ground,” Chris pushed him in annoyance. He knelt and brushed some twigs and leaves.

“Could be coyote?”

“No, I don’t think so. Let’s keep moving. See how the tracks are broken up?” Chris indicated a few places here and there. “And they just end.” The hunter scratched the back of his neck. “Coyotes don’t do that.”

“Wolves do?” Scott raised a brow.

“Neither do wolves,” Chris pressed his lips to a thin line as he scanned the area. “These are fresh. Made this morning after the rain.”

He did not know how he knew what they were saying but not the whole context. They were studying his route. He knew that much. He never left an easy trail. It was part of his job to stay alive. If he left an easy trail he could be caught unawares.

“Did he do that?” Scott looked around excitedly. “Did we find his territory?”

“It’s close enough to be possible, Scott.” Chris nodded. “We should get help to search this area, grid by grid. There may be other clues. In the meantime, we need to be careful. We don’t want to raise people’s hopes.”

“I can’t smell him anywhere.” Scott inhaled deeply.

“That’s the rain. Give it a few days. You’ll smell him if he’s here.” Chris looked certain. “We’ll come back with more people and a plan.”

He watched them put down markers and make red x-marks on the trees.

His trees.

There smells began to get fainter and fainter as they left his area. He followed them as far as he dared and stopped at the edge of his territory. They had not lead him to the other face.  They had both disappeared inside a large metal box. When they were out of site he gave an aggressive alpha-like Howl.

“Stop the fucking car!” Scott grabbed Chris’ arm.

Chris’ truck halted immediately. “Jesus, did you hear that?”

“I did.” Scott moved to get out but Chris wouldn’t let him.

“No.” Chris shook his head. “That wasn’t friendly. He’s not Stiles anymore, Scott. We do this my way. We can catch him and take him to Deaton. That’s what he recommended. We’ll come back prepared, you rushed out here without thinking. You don’t even know what he’s capable of.   _Now_ you have something to tell Derek. We both heard him.”

“I don’t care, Its Stiles!” Scott shrugged out of Chris’ grip and pushed open the door. He skidded to the edge of the asphalt and searched the trees desperately for any sign of his friend.  He howled a response as he clung to the fervent hope that somewhere in there was his best friend. The man that he’d do anything for.

Chris was on the phone already while Scott howled himself hoarse for his friend. 

 _Come on Stiles._ Scott panted. _I know you’re out there. I know you’re scared._ He opened up his senses and searched, listened. He desperately needed to know.

The Wolf started when he heard the first response. He hadn’t expected them to speak his language. His ears flattened back and he haunch his shoulders. There was a strong pull towards that response, a desire to belong again. He knew that howl but it was not enough to break free. His job was to stay alive. That Howl was dangerous.

Curiosity was eating at him. He wanted to get up close and inhale in spite of his survival instincts. Somewhere on that man could be the clue to the scent he was missing. The scent that made him wake up terrified when he should not be. He was at the top of the food chain in the wild.  He stepped into the light of the sun and peered out from the bushes.

Scott held his breath and almost cried.  _Stiles._

The last time he’d seen his friend was almost fourteen days earlier when they were fighting a new threat. They’d told him what happened when he woke up. The loss had nearly destroyed him. It had taken time to understand what they had tried to do. Derek had been desperate, Scott understood that. They didn’t expect Stiles to change into Ronin Wolf almost immediately. No one had been able to contain him. He’d run after nearly killing Derek and Peter.

That wasn’t entirely the whole story. Scott knew Derek and Peter were leaving something out. Derek had looked for lack of better word, _broken_. It had seemed like his heart had been torn out and since then he’d closed off. Scott remembered that feeling, he felt it when Allison died.

“ _To lick his wounds_ ,” Peter had said with a light scoff.

 At first Scott hadn’t known what he meant. He’d never imagined there was anything between his best friend and Derek Hale. Nothing to that extent, anyhow. Now that he saw Stiles for the first time as a wolf he was impressed. Stiles was unlike any wolves he’d ever seen. His fur was deep sun kissed brown and his eyes the color of rich dark honey. He was large, larger than Scott would be as a wolf. His paws were huge and powerful. The Wolf bared his long fangs and growled. 

“Stiles?” Scott called to the Wolf tentatively. “It’s me, Scott. Come on, buddy, you know me.”

The Wolf’s ears flattened as Scott tried to come closer. He began to back away into the woods, unsure and certain now that the scent he was looking for wasn’t on Scott.

“Be careful!” Chris was already getting his tranquilizer gun and something else. Something the hunter knew would get the Wolf’s attention even if Scott was in denial about it.

The Wolf was completely focused on the one called Scott. He was a threat. He was strong, he knew Scott was strong. Probably not as strong as he was but still strong. He’d driven out every other predator from his home. His nose tingled and his attention diverted from the obvious threat to the older man, Chris. His eyes glinted.

Something.

“Come on Stiles,” Chris said, holding the object in his hand. He lowered the gun in his other hand and held out the jacket. Derek’s jacket. Chris had taken it a week ago on a hunch. He had a thought that if they ever ran into Stiles it might be the one thing to anchor him aside from Derek himself. And Derek was being … well Derek.

The Wolf hesitated because the smell was driving him crazy. It was such a familiar comforting smell that he just needed to be closer. He cast a warning look at ‘Scott’ and crept forward, teeth bared towards the man with the animal skin.

_That’s mine._

Some instinct was driving him, propelling him out of hiding because he knew. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that smell belonged to him.

Scott almost held his breath. Stiles Wolf was huge from a distance but up close he was freaking enormous. He stood stock still and stared at the powerful muscles in the Wolf’s form.

The Wolf paused just a few feet away from Chris who held his ground. The jacket in one hand and the other behind his back. The Wolf inhaled and his body shuddered. An incredible sense of longing came over him and he whined. It was just that moment that was all Chris was waiting for.

The Hunter whipped out his gun from behind his back and fired the tranq dart.

The Wolf yelped in pain, howled in rage and leaped at Chris, going for his throat. Chris fumbled back and Scott turned to get between them. A struggle occurred and it was all Scott could do to hold his ground against the Wolf. Stiles was stronger, faster and better than he could ever imagine. Peter had mentioned something about giving some of his strength to Stiles to make sure he'd survive the bite.

The eyes were a dead giveaway when the Wolf shuddered against the effects of the tranq. He tried hard to flee but his body trembled and eventually collapsed. The last thing the wolf remembered was seeing the black stone as he hit and feeling the man Scott grab him and drag him into his arms.

“Scott! Come on, help me get him into the Hummer! He won’t be out for that long. We have to get him to Deaton.” Chris shouted as Scott struggled to his feet. He was torn up from the fight but already healing.

Though he was hurting he was also elated. They’d found him! They caught him! He retrieved the jacket and help Chris get Stiles into the car. The wolf was as heavy as he looked and Scott decided to stay in the back with him. He blamed himself for everything. The whole fiasco had been his fault because he hadn’t trusted Stiles’ instincts. He vowed that from now on he would. The wolf’s head rested in Scott’s lap on top of Derek’s jacket.

As Chris sped back towards Beacon Hills Scott wondered what was going on between Stiles and Derek. He’d always thought they hated each other. There had never been any inkling that there was something between them. Derek’s behavior suggested otherwise. He stroked Stiles head, “Why isn’t he turning back?” Scott asked Chris.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t always work like that.” Chris responded.

Scott’s hand trembled. He had been beside himself with worry ever since Stiles’ had disappeared and they couldn’t find him. Stiles had always been around, there was never a time that Scott could remember that he hadn’t. There was no way he could ever give up looking for him. No way. They were brothers.

“We have to help him.” Scott was adamant.

“We will, Scott. I think you should call Derek.”

Scott grimaced. He and Derek weren’t exactly on speaking terms. “I don’t know if he’d answer my call.”

“Use my cell,” Chris tossed his back to Scott.

Scott dialed the number. It took several minutes before Derek answered, clearly irritated.

“Chris, I don’t have time. I’m in Wyoming in the middle of—“

“Derek, Its Scott. What the hell are you doing in Wyoming?”

“Why do you have Chris’ phone?”

“I asked first.”

There was a long pause and Derek’s voice was hard, “I’m on the trail of a Shaman Deaton sent me to for Stiles.”

“Oh,” Scott exhaled, as though surprised Derek would go that far for his friend.  “Derek?” 

“Out with it,” Derek snapped.

“We have him, we found him.” Scott’s voice was thick with dejection and the man on the other line was silent for a long time. After a while, the silence was getting uncomfortable and Scott sighed. “He’s still a Wolf.”

“Show me,” Derek’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Scott took a small video and forwarded it. “Sorry, it’s shaky, we’re on our way to Deaton’s. Chris got him with a tranquilizer.”

“Scott?” Derek’s voice was barely a whisper. “I can’t let go of this trail right now, I can’t come home right away. Deaton is certain this Shaman has something that can help Stiles. But will you tell him something for me if he wakes up and is conscious before I come home?”

It was one of the first time Derek had ever really tried to communicate something without orders. “Alright,” Scott responded.

“Tell him yes. What he last asked me.”

“What do you mean? What’s true?” Scott sputtered.

“Just tell him, Scott.” Derek actually pleaded. “He’ll understand.”

“*I* don’t understand.” Scott growled. “Why do you want me to tell him that?”

“For the love of god, Scott.” Chris swore from the front of the car.  “That’s exactly why I stole Derek’s Jacket.”

“Oh,” Scott swallowed, turned red, made a face and sighed resignedly all at the same time.  “Oh.” If he hadn’t been so caught up with Allison and then with his own problems he might have seen it before. “I’ll tell him,” he nodded quietly.

“Thank you, I’ll be back soon.” Derek hung up the phone.

“Are they really?” Scott glanced back at Chris.

“Not like that, no. Derek has been holding back a lot. You’ve got so much going on you haven’t seen it, Scott. That may change, and it is something you’re going to need to get used to if Stiles wants it to happen. I’ve been watching Derek for a long time and picked up on it because I’m trained to see things, spot weaknesses. And Stiles? He’s Derek’s weakness.” Chris exhaled.

Scott petted Stile’s fur while Chris spoke, distracted. Derek and Stiles? His brow furrowed as he held the Wolf tightly in his arms. He felt like an asshole for ripping into Derek for letting Peter do this to Stiles. He could understand the desperation. He would have done anything to save Allison if he could have.  

Derek had had one option.

Scott knew he could forgive that. A world without his best friend was not a world he wanted to live in. Even if Stiles was probably still mad at him and would never forgive him. If Stiles was still in there. He buried his face in the Wolf’s fur and tried not to cry. He’d fucked up so badly. “Please be okay,” Scott begged his friend. “I’m so…so sorry. You can have anything you want, even Derek. Just be okay. Come back to me.”

Chris listened from the front to the broken words and cringed inwardly. He knew he could tell Scott the truth, that Stiles was probably already long gone. He had abandoned his human side, lived feral as a wolf. It was unlikely they would ever get him back.

The rest of the trip was silent after that, Scott held on to the Wolf the entire time.

The Wolf was tired of dreams but somehow it couldn’t stop them if he tried. He stirred awake with a start. The smell was in his dreams, all over him, around him. He quickly looked around, sniffing and growling. He was in an unfamiliar location. The trees were gone. The forest wasn’t wet. There was no green under his paws. His teeth bared sharply. He recognized the younger man. Scott.

There were two more people in the room. The man Chris and another with a familiar scent. His foggy brain was starting to realize that all three were scents he knew. Scott was closest to him. Somehow he couldn’t get away from a circle he was trapped in.

“I can’t force him to change,” Deaton said plainly. “And neither can you, Scott. Not like you did with Malia.”

“Why not? I’m an Alpha. Why wouldn’t it work? We tried it before in the forest.” Scott gave the Wolf a rather desperate look.  
  
Deaton shrugs, “Sometimes they are just too far gone. I think it would be best that you wait to do anything before Derek gets here. He’s fetching something for me. A totem that I think will help bring him back to us.”

“What do we do until then?” Scott wished so hard there was something he could do for Stiles.

“I suggest you let him take the jacket and leave, I put a tracer on it.” Deaton told him.

“I can’t…” Scott stared at the Wolf with a miserable sigh. “Can you leave me alone in here with him when I break the ash barrier?”

“You shouldn’t be in here alone with him, Scott.” Chris cautioned.

“Let me try!” Scott growled over his shoulder.

The wolf paced backwards warily, shoulders hunched and hackles raised, teeth showing nearly instantly as Scott growled. The room cleared and only Scott and the Wolf were left. Deaton brushed his toe over the ash to release the spell before leaving.

Scott waited. “You’re going to have to get past me.”

The Wolf paced the other end of the room, somehow instinctively knowing that the door was the way out. He cast a glance back at the black animal skin. The smell he’d been looking for was on it and it overpowered his other senses.  _I’ll tell you everything, Stiles. We’ll talk when this is over._

Something makes the Wolf stare back at Scott. There is more to this man, the way he held the Wolf’s eyes, unafraid. He knew him.

“Stiles, remember when we were ten and I accidently set fire to my mom’s favorite tablecloth?” Scott asked the Wolf softly. “You got second degree burns on your hand? My mum and dad had been having so many arguments I was so afraid of them finding out it was me. You took the blame.”  The voice crooned on and it was one that he was starting to associate feelings with.

“You had my back at school in the 7th grade when I stole Sandy Preston’s diary to see what she feels about me? You made sure it got back to the right place so I wouldn’t be in trouble. The thing is Stiles. You are always there.” Scott exhaled. “Always behind me, always beside me. I should never have doubted you.”

“I was wrong, Stiles.” Scott said again, gently, softly. He held out his hand, his wrist, showing the trust. An offering. “We may not be able to change you back right away, but I want you to stay. You can stay at my house.” He crouched down on one knee. “We’ll figure this out together, like the good team we used to be before I fucked everything up. Let me try again, Stiles.”

There was an excruciatingly long pause. The Wolf and the Man gazed at each other. Searching. It was almost like a battle of wills. It looked for a while that Scott wouldn’t get through. The Wolf started to move towards the door and paused again. He sniffed the air and dropped the jacket. He started moving closer to Scott.

Scott didn’t move. He kept still and held the Wolf’s eyes. The Wolf sniffed at his hand and stiffed the air around him. He looked up into Scott’s eyes and gave a soft whine. Tears sprang into the Alpha’s eyes as the wolf licked his hand. “Stiles.” He broke down and dragged the wolf into his arms.

Deaton exchanged a look with Chris.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Chris looked at Deaton suspiciously.

“I was hoping Scott would have it in him.” Deaton gave a small grin. “Stiles isn’t out of the woods yet. We still need that totem and Derek. He has, however, decided to stay.”

Scott picked up the jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He rubbed his face in the Wolf’s hair again and grinned happily. “It’s going to be alright. I just know it is. We’ll fix you. Now come, on. I bet you’re hungry. We’ll get something to eat then go for a run, okay? I’ll show you around.” He craned his neck, “Chris, Deaton, I think I got this. He’ll come with me.”

“We’ll call you when Derek gets back,” Chris assured him.

“C’mon, buddy.” Scott nudged the Wolf. “I’ll take you home.”

_*Somewhere in Wyoming*_

Derek let out a shaky sigh. He couldn’t get his hopes up. He knew exactly why Stiles was hiding as a Wolf and he could kick himself for not realizing what would happen. Before the battle he had done something he’d sworn he’d never do. He’d given into his desires. Kissed Stiles, touched Stiles. It had been so goddamned good. He’d almost lost himself entirely in Stiles. But before they came too close to going past the point of no return it was Stiles who had stopped them.

 _“Is this more than sex, Derek? I’m no one’s toy. Are you willing to open yourself up to me? Just be Derek? I want that for you so badly. I want you to let go.”_ Stiles had spoken quietly, so earnest he made Derek’s heart ache.

Derek hadn’t had time to answer, the rest had arrived and they had put their conversation on hold.  He closed his eyes to the pain.  Holding a dying Stiles in his arms had brought home the reality. He looked over at his Uncle who he shared a strange symbiotic relationship with. He hated Peter, Peter hated him. Yet, they needed each other. Peter had kept him together the last fourteen days in a strange about-face that was almost surreal. Derek was too emotionally drained to care.

He just wanted to get passed this last hurdle and find the Shaman, go back to Beacon Hills and if he had to, he would turn himself into a Wolf for the rest of his life and spend it with Stiles. He deserved to give him that much, after everything.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Peter said crisply. In order to make sure Stiles didn't die, he'd over-extended his Alpha powers and they diminished. A source of annoyance he was biding his time to fix.  “We’re almost there according to the map. I know what you're thinking, Derek, and there is no way in hell I’m letting you become a Wolf forever just to be with him.”

“You can’t stop me.” Derek said between gritted teeth.

“We’ll see about that,” Peter gave him a feral grin. “Look.” He jerked a finger over the edge of the cliff. They had just come up over yet another mountain and the lights of a village glinted in a hidden valley below. “There.”

Nephew and Uncle stole down the mountainside towards the ancient village built into the earth with every intention of finding what they sought. Peter huffed to himself. All this crap they had been through better be worth it. Peter was amused at how Derek refused to let him walk behind.  He looked up at the sky. The sun had set and the moon was rising. It was a quiet, beautiful night and all the stars shone like a blanket of hope.

His luck was changing, Peter knew it.  It was only a matter of time before he got back that power. Down in the village below there was something else he knew about. Someone else. Someone who would give him everything he needed to be strong again. Scott McCall wouldn't be the only powerful Alpha in town soon enough.

Peter chuckled low, “We’re here.”

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn what is in Stiles

When Scott walked down the street with a Wolf in tow, no one bothered him.

Any Beacon Hills regular citizens would rather assume it was a large pet husky because…there were no wolves in California.

The first place he took Stiles was his old house. He knew the Sheriff wasn’t at home. John had enough to do with the protests over companies leaving town and loss of jobs. A large company had proposed a factory and actually bought some of the land to put it on but the problem was that it was also going to cut into the preserve and there had been a lot of violence over that. Derek and Peter had been fighting against it but their family didn’t have much say in the town anymore. The Hales were no longer the top of the food chain in Beacon Hills.  It was up to the Martin family to deal with it. At this point, they had the most money and influence and Lydia had convinced her mother it was a good cause. 

He looked down at Stiles. He was on high alert, Scott could tell.  His ears were flicking every now and then and his claws were extended. Scott’s house was close by but he wanted to see the Wolf’s reaction to his own house. So he paused across the street and looked down. The Wolf looked back up at him quizzically and Scott sighed. There was no hint of recognition. The Wolf stared as if he had no memory of this place. He snuffed at Scott’s hand as though to say; _Get a move on_.

Scott debated taking him inside. He knew the Sheriff was not at home. He’d been spending a lot of time at Scott’s house, actually and Scott didn’t really know what to think about that except that…it was kind of nice. “You sure you don’t want to go over there?” Scott asked the Wolf.

The Wolf looked incredulous, which was a feat in itself. He just waited patiently for Scott to _do something_.

Scott sighed, “You have no idea how sorry I am do you? You should never have been hurt." He looked a little frustrated, but did his best to calm himself. "Can you even understand me? I know you’re in there somewhere. I need to pull you out before Derek comes back because that guy…“ Scott’s shoulders sagged. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. He’s been a mess since you left us. He blames me. I should have listened to him and refused to let you come.”

Scott reached down and stroked the top of the Wolf’s head. “I miss you too, buddy. But I think he misses you… like…Well. Do you remember when Allison died?” He started moving again, opting not to go into Stiles’ house. “I was so caught up in her, so absolutely gone. I forgot how much you meant to me too. She was my first girlfriend and I loved her. But I love you too and I miss you like crazy.” He started walking. “I learned a lot more about the Hales since you’ve been gone. I think I understand them more now. What Peter went through, why Derek refuses to let go of the idea that he might truly be an uncle again someday. Derek and I have a truce, we’re working together. How d’ya like that, huh?” Scott gave a nervous laugh.

The Wolf continued to have no natural recollection of the area he’d lived in all his life. He would sniff quizzically, and keep moving. He didn’t even seem to follow Scott’s rambling. It was depressing. Scott cleared his throat and sighed.  He really missed Stiles’ banter. It always kept him on his toes.

Eventually they made it to Scott’s house. He hadn’t let himself think much about the past year. Thinking made the hurt overwhelm him and it was his job to be strong. It was his job to take care of everyone with Derek’s help. He was the True Alpha. Thinking made him conjure Allison’s face and cringe. So he quietly let the Wolf in to his house and wandered to the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

He paused and looked at the Wolf. He certainly couldn’t give Stiles dogfood. How was he going to eat? He knew there was a couple of steaks so he pulled those out and tore it out of the package. He offered the steak to Stiles with a kind of shrug. The Wolf just stared at him and glanced out the window as a car drove by. He could smell the forest, he would get his dinner there. He turned away from the kitchen and padded to the hallway, sniffing.

It was familiar, this place.

Scott watched in silence. He hardly dared hope that the Wolf would remember where his room was. If that happened…did that mean there was a chance? He watched the Wolf sniff the air and start to head in the right direction. Scott followed him cautiously, heart racing.

The Wolf’s ears perked up and looked back at Scott as if to say: _What the fucks wrong with you?_

And then, Scott’s heart stopped. The Wolf walked straight to his room. If that was not a sign, Scott didn’t know what was. He followed and watched the Wolf get comfortable in Stiles’ usual spot, then yawn. Scott hopped up on his bed and looked over at the Wolf warily for a moment. “You’re gonna stay?” He asked softly.

The Wolf cocked his head again and was no more forthcoming than he was the other times he’d stared up at Scott.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Scott decided. “I’m tired too.” He didn’t realize how much he was. It had been days since he last slept well. He took off his shoes and belt and curled up on his bed, watching the Wolf. They locked eyes with each other.

Scott closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the Wolf’s easy steady breathing.

Sometime later he opened his eyes and became confused when there was pressure on the end of his bed. A shadow? An outline. Scott rubbed his eyes. The Wolf was still curled up in the corner. The shadow turned to him. _Turned._

It took him a few moments to shrug out of his waking stupor to realize the shadow was a very specific shape. He gasped.

_It was Stiles._

The shadow swirled with bits of light and he could almost make out Stiles’ features.

_And it wasn’t Stiles._

Scott shivered. The look the creature was giving him made his bones chill and the Wolf inside struggle to be let out. He couldn’t understand what he was looking at.

The Wolf on the floor shuddered.

He swallowed as the memory of their last conversation together rose unbidden to his mind.

_“That bitch is sucking the life out of you, Scott. Making you irrational. I’ve shown you the proof! Listen to me!” Stiles had shoved him back. “If you don’t, the whole pack is in danger! The infection is going to spread through the pack and ruin you all! You’ve got to listen to me! She’s a carrier sent here on purpose to weaken the pack. All you see is a hallucination! It’s not Allison! The packs already put five people in the hospital, Scott, it’s only a matter of time.”_

_Then he had punched Stiles, nearly broken a rib. And after that, all hell broke loose and he’d lost his best friend. Stiles had shown up at the battle with the remedy to cure them and with Deaton’s help, gave each of them the cure, but Stiles hadn’t come through unscathed. He had to fight the revenant on his own. It did something to him, got under his skin.  Scott wasn’t sure what but he vaguely remembered feeling that dark presence.  When they all finally came to, it was already too late. Derek was holding Stiles in his arms and choking on cries of anguish._

_The only other werewolf not infected by the virus was Peter._

_Peter had come at the last minute, and Derek begged him, none of them had the strength._

Scott remembered the fear and pain he’d felt when he’d finally got the cotton out of his brain and realized the predicament his best friend was in. Was that the darkness he saw now? The shadow eerily grinning at him? Residue from the Revenant? Whatever it was, it was …

_Gloating._

Scott bristled and bared his teeth. “Get out of Stiles!” He growled.

The shadow gave Scott a mocking smile and his eyes glinted, slits of light in the dark.  He spoke a few words and flipped his wrist. Before Scott could do a single thing he flipped his hand once and Scott was out like a light.

When he came to, someone was licking his face.

It was the Wolf, there was not even a hint of anything amiss in his room and it was the next morning. Scott dragged himself up and felt raw and shaken. “Is that why you left?” Scott ventured. “That … thing? You knew?”

The Wolf looked at him, not understanding.

“We’ll fix it, we’ll fix it.” Scott took out his phone to call Deaton only to hear the bad news.

*

<flashback to> *Several weeks previous*

_Deaton regarded Stiles carefully, “are you sure you want to do this? If something goes wrong…”_

_“I’ll be fine, I have to. None of them are in their right minds.” Stiles nodded solemnly. “It has to be me.”_

_“You’re hurt already, Stiles.” Deaton pointed out. “In the last fight Derek threw you to the side to protect you and that nearly broke two of your ribs. You’re still healing.”_

_“He didn’t mean to, he’s barely in control, Deaton.” Stiles assured him with more confidence then he actually felt. “I’m your man. Let’s do this.”_

_“If the Revenant targets you, and this doesn’t work. You know what you have to do. The only thing you can do, Stiles. They won’t be able to.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_  
  
</end flashback>

The Wolf watched Scott talking to Deaton and felt a slight shiver as he recollected moments with this man.

Deaton turned to look at the Wolf. “You’d understand us, if you wanted to.” He returned his gaze to Scott. “He's lost himself. It was only instinct that made him follow you. Chris was right to take the jacket. You know what happened between them, right?”

Scott shook his head wordlessly. “Some of it, not all of it. Derek refuses to talk about it.”

Deaton sighed, “Derek told me that Stiles stopped anything from going further between them. I think he was worried it wasn’t really Derek’s true feelings. It was just the virus magnifying everything.” He looked down towards the Wolf. “But that’s not all. He had to kill her, Scott. Sofia. I made him promise. It was the only way. None of you were capable.”

Scott blinked a few times.  “Let me get this straight _, Stiles_ killed Sofia?”

“You don’t remember what happened clearly because you all were still under the effect of the virus. Yes. He did, and she was already dead, Scott. Brain Dead. It didn’t make it any harder for Stiles to deal with. If he hadn’t you all would be.” Deaton said calmly.

He was always so calm, Scott hated it, he felt the rage boil up in him when he found out what Deaton had made Stiles do. Stiles would never get over killing someone. The rage settled down as he looked down at the Wolf. Stiles had protected all of them. Saved them. In spite of everything.

“When Stiles killed the Revenant it injected him. He wasn’t fast enough to stop it from happening. I think the Revenant somehow knew one of you would save him. Once Stiles woke I think he realized almost immediately what happened.” Deaton continued. “And it overwhelmed him. So he left before the Revenant could gain any power. He took himself out of the equation to give me time to come up with a solution. Unfortunately, he shifted into a Wolf and stayed that way.”

“He sacrificed himself for the pack,” Scott exhaled and closed his eyes at the realization.

“Yes,” Deaton nodded.

“And the thing inside him?”

“That’s the Revenant using his body as a host.” Deaton rubbed his temples. “We don’t have much time, Scott. Derek and Peter are in Wyoming looking for something for me. When they come back we should have a chance. In the meantime, we have to try and keep the Revenant from getting stronger.”

Scott stared at his friend sadly. “Whatever I need to do.”

*

“Derek?” Peter smacked Derek’s face a couple of times, and not lightly. “Wake up.”

“Where are we?” Derek asked. The last thing he remembered was skulking down the mountain, then a kind of skin prickling mist. And nothing else.  He sniffed the air. They were in a mud hut, no windows except for small slivers in the ceiling. He slowly began to realize that he wasn’t restrained and neither was Peter. All of their things were missing, however, but at least he had clothes.  “What the hell?” he scrambled to his feet.

“Relax, I woke up only a few minutes ago.” Peter sniffed the air. “Do you smell that?”

“Yeah,” Derek took a careful whiff. It smelled like something was burning. What was burning? He could hear a steady drumbeat.

“I may have neglected to mention something,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Peter….” Derek gave sighed. He didn’t do well with smoke or fires, he could feel anger and anxiety building up. It was such a quick rush he staggered back from it. “What…”

“The Mist,” Peter says, “they’re burning Wolvesbane to diminish our strength. This village was attacked recently by the Alpha pack. They’re understandably not exactly pleased to see us.”

“You knew they wouldn’t be?” Derek growled. “Damnit, Peter! This is important!” He balled his fists and rage burned inside his soul. Peter knew better than to mess with him when it was about Stiles. “I can’t fail…” he hated himself for the desperate tone in his voice. He felt his breath catch in his throat and he wanted to claw at his skin. He could not fail.

“Derek, my boy. I promise you. You won’t fail. I have an in here, I’m just waiting for her to show up.” Peter tried to reassure him with a dazzling smile.

It’s not very reassuring. Derek’s throat constricts. It’s everything to him, it’s his whole life. He can’t breathe. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus on settling down. “It’s the only way I can get him back.”

“I know,” For a moment, it almost seemed that Peter actually cared.

Derek wasn’t ready to believe that though. Peter never did anything unless it benefited him. “Who are you waiting for, Peter?”

“It’s not really like that.” Peter said as he spread his hands. “Actually, I’m pretty sure you’ll never meet them.”

“What do you mean?”

“They aren’t like us.” Peter tried to explain. “They are and they aren’t. They have lived much longer and avoid contact with humans. That is how they stay alive. The Shaman is assessing the situation and if she can, she will help.”

“Why do I feel like but is missing in that sentence?” Derek asked warily.

“There’s a price.”

Of course there is, magic always has a price.

“Which I’m fully willing to pay,” Peter gave a feral grin.

Derek stared. “You’re kidding, *you*. You only ever do anything for yourself.”

Peter scratched the side of his face, “I’m sorry it looks that way, but I can’t blame you.”

“What is the price?” Derek asked through clenched teeth.

“You let me worry about that, Derek.” Peter told him. “I’m the one who is going to pay it. You just have to take the goods back to Beacon Hills and take care of Stiles.”

“I’m not going to leave you here!” Derek fumed. He didn’t have that much in the way of family. Peter and Cora were it.

“You don’t have a choice. Besides, I want to stay." Peter shrugged. It was part of a plan to gain back strength. He'd stay if he had to. Derek's approval or not. 

Derek didn't like it but he didn’t have much choice. He needed that cure.  If he didn’t feel like such crap at the moment he would have taken a huge swipe at his uncle. The situation being what it was simply forced him to sag his shoulders.  He didn’t want to trust Peter but he was desperate.

And they were out of time.

Derek swallowed his pride and nodded, “Just get the cure for me, Peter."

Peter was more than happy to pay this price and take the power that came with it. Derek was too distracted to think properly or he would see the dangers of letting Peter do what he wanted. When Alan Deaton came up with this plan and spoke of the legendary Hidden Nation of Skin Walkers he knew he had to come.

He knew what they would ask for and was more than willing to accept.

Eventually the drumming stopped and the door to the hut opened. The scent of burning wolvesbane became even thicker as it filled the hut.  He felt his head swim.  The scent was making him dizzy and clogging his senses so much it felt like his head was filled with cotton balls. He couldn’t make out the shapes that entered. They were blurry and vaguely humanoid. The words spoken were guttural and incoherent. The sounds they made were like razor sharp claws on a blackboard against his senses. He saw Peter was similarly affected and he tried to move but his limbs felt like dead weights.

He smelled blood.

He was distinctly aware of the fact that his uncle had been forced to his knees.

Someone began to chant.

Derek watched one of the formless figure take a loose shape and claw his uncle’s chest. Blood poured out. He saw it happen again and he couldn’t help. One of the creatures stopped him from falling, a small bag was put into his hand and a bony hand closed over it. It had the symbol of the Triskelion on it. It was similar to the one on his back but it was older and he somehow knew it was made of the earth. That thing touching him. That is where the feeling was coming from.

He heard the words echo in his ears.

_Go, Be free.._

Derek couldn’t feel his own limbs and he was shoved out of the hut. In the background he heard his uncle being torn apart. He wasn’t sure how long he ran or how far or why. If Peter was gone, another member of his family was gone as well. He howled his frustration to the world but it didn’t answer back. Eventually he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and sobbed until his eyes slid closed and darkness overtook him.

When Derek awoke, they were back on the ledge he’d first seen the small village. It was now an empty valley. To his very great surprise, Peter was watching him quizzically. “Welcome back.”

“What just happened?” Derek swallowed. He realized he was clutching the bag the Skin Walkers had given him. “How are you alive? I saw them…you were torn apart!”

“Let’s get back to Beacon Hills, Derek. We have what we came for. Stiles is waiting.” Peter gave his nephew a smug look.

Derek would worry about what that look was all about later, right now…. There was a boy waiting for him. A boy who didn’t know how to come out of his wolf form. A beautiful boy he missed dearly and needed to set things right with.

_Be Free._

He heard the words echoing in his brain.

So they ran.

*TBC*


	3. Chapter 3

Scott felt absurd.

Truly and completely.

But this is what Deaton had told him and if it would help Stiles, he’d do whatever he needed to.  He didn’t normally have that much of an issue with it he just didn’t know how he was going to explain it to Derek when the older man returned.

If it worked the close contact would initiate memory, according to Deaton. There might be some side effects later but if there was a chance that he could pull Stiles out of it, he’d do whatever he had to. Even if it meant doing something completely against his nature. He was an Alpha, through and through and doing something like this was setting his inner wolf’s teeth on edge and he could barely keep his mind focused.

So that is why he was lying in the grass, naked as the day he was born, out at the preserve while The Wolf hovered nearby. They had come out to the preserve and Deaton said the best way to get through to Stiles would be to get down on his level and allow him access. One of the things that had cut him off from his best friend was that he’d let everyone else get between them. That wouldn’t happen anymore. Scott was bound determined to show that to Stiles, he’d failed him long enough. They had spent the last hour running around together, chasing each other.

The Wolf was curious, that much was true. He had been alone as long as he could remember. He should remember more, he knew he should but he just didn’t want to. He watched from several feet away at the edge of the clearing. The scent of the man Scott was familiar, like a second skin. He knew the other boy meant something to him, he just wasn’t sure what. He’d eaten the previous morning, Scott had allowed him out of the house and followed him while he went for a kill. He wasn’t sure why, but he could smell other wolves in the area, in fact, he could smell a wolf on Scott.

Which was confusing.

He had offered Scott some of his kill but the man didn’t seem too interested, perhaps he wasn’t hungry. The urge to get closer was strong. There was something about him. The Wolf was still deciding what that was. He was lying calmly there in the grass in a non-threatening loose manner, as though he was waiting. Waiting for what? The Wolf strained his ears and senses. Were they waiting for something?

Scott had left all of his clothes elsewhere, he almost wished he hadn’t but Deaton had expressly said he had to. He felt an odd sensation of being disconnected and connected at the same time. He had never embraced his Wolf side. He always clung to humanity, so afraid of actually letting go. So scared of hurting someone, losing himself. He didn’t want to open up to the side of the wolf that frightened him. Stiles had managed to survive for two weeks like that, he didn’t know how his friend did it.

He hadn’t spoken, Deaton had encouraged him not to speak. He’d told Scott that the best way to get through to Stiles was to get down on his level. Scott would need to embrace the wild.

He closed his eyes for a moment. When was the last time he was naked without it being for the need of a shower? When Allison was alive. He whimpered at the memory involuntarily. He missed her like crazy. Kira was nice, but she wasn’t Allison. He wanted so much to talk to his best friend, the only one who truly understood him. He needed Stiles like he needed air to breathe. His brother, his best friend.  He looked over at the Wolf who was gnawing on a piece of wood.

The Wolf looked back at him quizzically and sniffed in the air. He left the wood alone and stalked over towards where Scott lay. Scott watched him and attempted to convey his emotions through his eyes. Deaton had said all communication had to be non-verbal.

_I miss you, buddy._

It was true, unbearably painfully true.

_I’m sorry._

The Wolf held his eyes. Scott lay where he was, one leg slightly bent up, balanced perfectly. The Wolf inhaled his scent again. It was pure Scott, no other smells. No Allison for she was long gone and no Kira for she was off training with her mother. It was just Scott, in all his glory. The Wolf gave a low whine. He’d missed that smell. He’d really missed that smell.

The Wolf moved away, uncertain.

Scott remained where he was.

The Wolf returned again and this time he came closer. He sniffed at Scott and settled down next to him. For a long moment they lay there in the sun accepting of each other’s company. The smell was jostling his memory, making him feel awkward and at the same time … content. Like perhaps he could sleep without dreaming.

They both closed their eyes and the Wolf rested his head near Scott’s hand.

Scott had no idea how long they were like that, but when he opened his eyes again he stared in shock.

Curled up next to him was Stiles in the flesh. More of Stiles than Scott ever wanted to see up close, but it was Stiles none the less. His fingers were curled in Stiles’ hair. He was breathing steadily and Scott didn’t know what to do. What if he said something and Stiles reverted back to Wolf? He was surprised at how much it didn’t matter to him that neither of them were clothed but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He did the first thing he could think of.  He scooted down slightly and wrapped his arms around his friend.

It was several minutes before Stiles stirred and Scott held him as tightly as possible. He opened his eyes and blinked at the light of the sun. It felt like he was rising from a long sleep. He yawned and rubbed his face. Warm arms held him and he wasn’t sure where he was. His throat felt sore and his body a little sluggish. It took him a while to process the fact that bare skin was touching him. His memory was somewhat jumbled and his head felt like it was stuffed with sharp glass. Who was holding him?

He did a check of his body, everything was in place and he was naked.

It was the middle of the day.

His ears twitched as he kept hearing sounds that weren’t anywhere nearby.

What’s more, the person behind him was … yes. Also naked.

He sniffed.

_Oh my god._

The person behind him was Scott. The last person he ever expected to find like that. His head spun. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to stay exactly where he was. He didn’t want to turn and look. What had they done? Was this a wolf thing? The last thing he remembered was … not clear. He remembered Peter’s face. The bite. The revenant. Deaton. His head pounded.

He didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to remember. Scott’s fingers brushed his hair tenderly, and he could hear his friend’s heartbeat. He was afraid of speaking too. Why would Scott be afraid of speaking? Jesus what had happened between them? Was it a Wolf thing? A pack thing? Where was Derek? Derek was going to kill Scott.  Derek was going to kill him. He swallowed and turned his head slightly to look at Scott.

The expression in his friend’s eyes was of such joy and relief it made him feel a bit taken aback. “Scott?” Stiles spoke gently. His voice felt foreign.

“Stiles!” Scott gave a broken sort of howl and held him even tighter. He buried his head against Stiles’ neck and cried. “I’m so … so sorry.”

Stiles was so confused he wasn’t sure what to do. Was Scott apologizing for whatever had just happened between them? He reached up and patted Scott’s back gently and brushed his hair. “Hey, it’s fine.” He found himself saying awkwardly.

“No it’s not,” Scott whimpered. He clutched Stiles desperately. “We almost lost you. *I* almost lost you.”

“Alive here… no need to panic.” Stiles responded gently and continued to sooth him. “Um, Scott?” He realized Scott was sort of laugh-crying and struggling hard to compose himself so he reached up to hold his face. “It’s me, okay? What’s going on? Um. Why are we naked?”

“I didn’t think it would work,” Scott babbled. “Deaton said we, I had to… I had to get down to your level. Don’t ever…” Scott grabbed his arms. “Don’t ever do that to me again!”

“Do what? Scott!!” Stiles looked horrified, “We didn’t? You didn’t… Oh my god.”

“What? No.” Scott nearly screeched at the idea. “No, not at all. Jesus, Stiles.” He exhaled and inhaled and scrambled away from Stiles. “You’ve been a Wolf for more than two weeks. I only just found you and brought you home.”

Stiles blinked, and blinked again. “I don’t…” he shook his head. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair trying to grasp any reason why what Scott was saying was true. “Why…” His head hurt terribly, he looked down at his hands and saw blood that wasn’t there. A flash of the girl’s death came to him and he shuddered. He didn’t want to remember, he didn’t want to think. “My Dad?”

“He’s okay,” Scott said quickly. “He knows we were trying to find you. He told everyone you’d gone to your grandmother’s. Stiles? Focus, stay with me.”

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked suddenly.

“He’s coming back soon,” Scott responded quickly. “Stiles? I know about that. It doesn’t matter.”

“Know about what?” Stiles scrabbled at his brain and tried desperately to get all the dots to connect.

_Derek, Derek, Derek_

He needed to talk to Derek about something but he couldn’t get the vision of the blood off of his hands. He wanted to rip into something, beat his head against a wall.

“Stiles?” Scott asked him softly.

The only thing near him that he could rip apart was right next to him. A warm, blood-filled body with a heart beating erratically. His eyes flashed and his expression became feral as he growled low against his throat. He threw his body weight against Scott, and they tumbled. Scott tried hard not to fight back and wound up underneath Stiles. Stiles screamed out his rage and frustration and hit Scott in the face a couple of times with his fists. Scott managed to block most of the attacks which just frustrated Stiles even more.

“Stiles, calm down!” Scott begged him.

It may have been that Stiles finally realized what he was doing because he shuddered violently and vaulted away from Scott. He hunched down on all fours and howled.

Scott cringed when he heard it. It was filled with pain and regret and above all fear. He didn’t know how to heal that howl or what it was he could do. So he did the only thing he could do, he matched Stiles’ howl with one of his own. And this was for all he’d lost as well. It was one thing to lose Allison but losing her and Stiles? He wouldn't be able to cope.

He just could not lose Stiles again, he knew it. It would inevitably kill any hope he would ever have of being normal. Stiles grounded him. Stiles had always been there for and this time he would be there for Stiles. He would be whatever he wanted. If Stiles wanted him to be a wolf, he’d be a wolf.  He put everything he had into that howl. He was desperate to keep Stiles with them, desperate to prove himself to Stiles.

_You’re all that matters. You’re my best friend. I need you back._

*

Derek was quiet the entire way back to Beacon Hills. Peter drove because he knew Derek didn’t have his head on straight. He hadn’t had his head on straight for a long time and to be honest, Peter was a little worried. He knew what that was like. When everything happened he lost it himself for a long while. He’d done things he wasn’t proud of but had felt he needed to do. Just like he’d needed the skin walkers to make him whole again. The cost to that sacrifice? He grimaced, a thing he didn’t want to think about yet. For now he wanted to focus on Derek. He owed him that much, after everything.

His thoughts drifted back to Stiles. Derek’s fixation on the boy he’d turned made him uneasy. Peter knew what happened when Werewolves went down that road. It made them vulnerable, weak. The Hales had tried to be a family, live in secret, because of Talia’s love for her mate. That had turned out badly.

He didn’t want that to happen to Derek.

Derek’s phone rang and he grumpily picked it up.

“Derek, its Chris.” Chris Agent’s voice was steady. It wasn’t that they were friends, more that they were allies. That’s all they would ever be and Derek was willing to work with him. For now.

“What happened?” Derek snarled. He was not in the mood to hear about another failure.

“I’ve been trying to reach you for a while now.” Chris said smoothly.

Derek was glad Peter was driving because his hands began to shake, “Is he alright?”

“It’s not that simple, Derek.” Chris explained. “He’s out with Scott at the preserve.”

“What are you not telling me, Chris?”

“What they’re doing is dangerous. I promised Alan I would wait until the evening to call you if Scott didn’t make it back with Stiles by then.” Chris huffed slightly. “I think Scott might do something desperate if he can’t get the Wolf to change back.”

Derek swallowed and forced himself to calm down. Stiles wasn’t his anything. “We’re more than a half a day away, and Peter’s speeding. Just keep watch over them.”

“Okay,” Chris exhaled.  It was the least he could do.

Derek hung up the phone and stared down at his own. He looked over at Peter who was dutifully staring straight ahead. “What?!?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Peter shook his head.

This was going to be a long day.

*

Stiles stared at Scott, utterly taken aback by him echoing the painful howl. His shattered brain began to kind of settle back into focus, piece by excruciatingly painful piece. For a long time he’d been running on pure instinct. He was starting to understand that now. He remembered the reason why he’d left.

“Stay away from me!” Stiles roared as he backed up. “You can’t be near me! Why did you bring me back here?!”

“Stiles, Derek and Peter are bringing a cure back. We had to find you and bring you home!” Scott yelled back.

“I’m contagious, you idiot! I could infect you! The Revenant's inside me. I'm the carrier! You do know that the virus eventually kills all supernatural beings it comes in contact with?!!” cried Stiles. “You were lying next to me. What the fuck were you thinking!?” He paced at the edge of the clearing, claws out, fangs bared. “And Derek… Did you think about him? If he sees me like this and can’t…  Do you know? I…” He flung his hands out in frustration. “I can’t control it Scott! That’s why I stayed a wolf. It had less power that way.”

“Stiles! Listen to me,” Scott begged him. “Dr Deaton found an answer. A cure. Derek and Peter will be here soon and you just have to stay. Trust us. Trust me.”

Stiles blinked several times, “I don’t… I can’t.” he shuddered. His hands trembled and he saw the blood that wasn’t there. “I don’t want him to see me, Scott.” He sighed finally. “Not like this, I’m not the same.”

“You’re still Stiles to me!” Scott was adamant. “No matter what happens. You and me. We’ll always be.”

Stiles sniffled.  His shoulders sagged and he sat down heavily on the ground, face in his hands.

“We’ll fix this.” Scott was hesitant at first, but soon moved over to squat down next to Stiles.

Stiles let him put a hand on his shoulder, curled up and cried on Scott’s shoulder.

*TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of build up towards Derek/Stiles reunion. It'll come.:) I wanted to focus on Scott first.

Scott drew his hand through Stiles’ hair gently as his breathing began to settle down. He wondered if his friend knew just how special he was because one didn’t just learn how to turn into a full Wolf immediately. It was unique, just like Stiles. “It’s alright,” Scott said softly. “I’m here now. You’re okay now.” He repeated the words until the tears stopped and Stiles wasn’t shaking anymore.

“I want to go home,” Stiles whimpered. “I want to be normal again.”

“I can give you one of those things.” Scott said sadly. “I wish I could give you both.” He rubbed the palm of his hand against Stiles’ cheeks and swept away the tears. “I’m sorry how things turned out.”

“I missed you,” Stiles groaned softly and inhaled Scott’s familiar scent. “I missed you. Even when I couldn’t quite remember everything.” His voice was raw and hoarse. “It was there lurking behind my brain.”

Scott wished he hadn’t left all of his clothing about a mile away. They’d have to find a stream or something. “I missed you too,” Scott admitted with a light laugh.  “Things got awful quiet.”

“This is kind of weird…” Stiles made a face.

“What?” Scott gave him a funny look.

“Well…we’re naked.”

“Yeah…”

“And I’m in your arms,” Stiles pointed out.

“Mmm.” Scott shrugged noncommittally. He tightened his grip. “We’re Werewolves. It’s different, and besides.”

Stiles gave him a quizzical look.

“You and Derek will someday be a thing when all this is over and I don’t think he’ll appreciate me wrapped around you when that happens.”  Scott chuckled.  “But for now, I’m all yours.”

“Derek,” Stiles gave a pained sound in the back of his throat. “I don’t care what he wants.” His voice sounded mutinous as he gave a long shaky breath.

“Yes you do,” Scott smirked and kissed his head.

“Why couldn’t I have fallen for you?” Stiles complained with a sigh.  “It would be a lot easier.”  He lay his head against Scott’s steady heart.

“Stiles!” Scott cracked up at the very idea. “You’re like, my _brother_.”

Stiles scoffed and sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you. I shouldn’t be back here. I could hurt everyone. You’ve seen it, haven’t you? The Revenant? I feel like you have. It’s…”

“I’ve seen it,” Scott nodded.

“I feel it clawing to get out of me,” Stiles whispered softly. “It’s just under my skin. I…” he rubbed at his throat. It had been so long since he’d talked this much. He whimpered suddenly.  “I killed her, Scott.”

“Let’s find some water.” Scott untangled their limbs. “You had to,” he told Stiles softly.

“She had a family,” Stiles shuddered as they straightened.  “Two little sisters, an older brother. I keep…seeing them.”

“She was brain dead.” Scott helped him up. He was slightly unsteady on his feet at first. “She was already gone, Stiles.” He reached up and flicked some leaves out of his friend’s hair.

“I know that,” Stiles took another deep breath. “I can’t get it out of my head,” he stared down at his hands miserably.

Scott squeezed his shoulder, “It’s supposed to make you feel bad, Stiles. Killing someone. I’d be a lot more worried if you didn’t care.”

Stiles sighed and looked down at his hands. They itched something fierce and he wanted to scrub and scrub. “I feel unclean.” He whispered softly.

Scott leaned over and touched their foreheads together. He pulled Stiles into his arms and hugged him fiercely. “You’re not. It’ll pass. We’ll get through this.”  He threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders and half carried/dragged him until he began walking on his own two feet. “Just don’t go feral again. I can’t do what you do.”

“Really?” Stiles looked surprised.

“Derek says it probably had something to do with an adrenaline rush and fear all mixed together.” Scott said with a sigh. He sniffed the air, “My clothes are back that way. I brought some for you as well.” He jerked a finger towards civilization.

“How did you find me anyway?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Your cellphone.” Scott gave him a bemused smile. “I’d been keeping watch on it on the off chance it would turn on. I lured you out with Derek’s Jacket.”

Stiles beamed at him proudly and it was so much like the old Stiles, Scott nearly cried in relief.

The afternoon dwindled to dusk when they finally found the stream, no thanks to Scott. It was Stiles who actually located it and if he were feeling more like his old self he might have ribbed Scott for it. It wasn’t his friend’s fault. Stiles knew he was distracted.

They both drank and washed. It was somewhat unpleasant as the water was cold and there was no soap but at least he could get some of the grime of the last two weeks off. And Scott helped with that.

“Just please don’t start eating bugs and tearing into dear.” Scott chuckled as he heard Stiles’ stomach growl. “I have some stuff back that-way waiting for us. Are you okay enough? Will you come home with me?”

A little cleaner and a little bit saner, Stiles nodded wordlessly.  He wasn’t sure how his Wolf would handle the lights of civilization yet but if Scott was there with him. It would be fine. It had to be fine. So they made the long trek back to where Scott had left his car and did not get there until the stars speckled across the sky. They dressed in silence and Stiles felt weird putting on clothes. His Wolf didn’t like it at all and wanted to claw its way out of them. Underneath his skin, he could just feel something mocking him.

_You should have stayed in the Wild._

He could hear two hearts beating. His and Scott’s. As Scott got into the car, Stiles followed him and couldn’t stop staring at Scott’s neck. Scott was an Alpha, he had great power. The Revenant knew that and so lay dormant under his skin for a little while.

_He would taste good. His flesh in your teeth. He would let you do whatever you wanted._

Scott reached back to open the cooler, “There’s lunch meat and sandwiches and drinks. Dr Deaton made sure that we had supplies.”

 _Take a deep breath. You can smell his uncertainty.  You know that he would give everything to you. You just have to reach out and take it._  
  
Stiles shook his head violently as he tried to rid himself of the horrific visions that flooded his head.

“Stiles?” Scott offered him a sandwich.

He took a long deep breath to try and keep everything down. Buried. He felt his fangs begin to protrude. “No…no no…” Stiles shook his head violently. “I won’t hurt him. No more blood.” He shuddered and twitched.

Scott put the sandwich down and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder instead then his cheek. “Stiles, focus. Focus on me.”

Stiles let out a long drawn out breath and held Scott’s eyes. His own had almost started to get feral.

“No more blood, Stiles.” Scott repeated his words. “Look at me, Stiles.”

Stiles glanced in the back seat and reached for something he found there. His hands shook as he pulled it against him. “I’m okay,” Stiles exhaled. I’m okay. The familiar leather smell steadied him. Calmed him to a point where he could breathe normally and smile shakily.

He put the jacket on and finally took the sandwich.

“No more blood,” Stiles nodded quietly to the Alpha.

He settled down in the passenger seat and curled himself into Derek’s Jacket.

_Laughter echoed in his head._

*

The house was somehow smaller than he remembered. It was weird coming home, felt like more than two weeks. It felt like an entire lifetime. The smells were all different and they assaulted him in various ways. One thing he recognized was his father, who the Wolf at least recognized as his alpha and was not going to confront him. Stiles was surprised at the wolf’s reaction but grateful. The last thing he wanted was to upset his father. With a sigh, he realized he’d done just that. He’d disappeared for two weeks after being turned into something not human. He lifted his eyes from the floor to his father’s face. Expecting to see strained acceptance or even fear. Instead, all he saw was absolute and unrestrained relief of a man who probably hadn’t slept since the night he’d disappeared.

“Son!” John Stilinski crushed him into a hug. All the tension sagged out of his body and he leaned against his father with a shuddering sigh. He was held like he was five and had a nightmare for a long time before the Sherriff finally released him and checked him over for physical issues.  He’d clearly been worried sick.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said softly. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I just, I didn’t see any other way. I’m so sorry, Dad.”

Stiles was carefully held for a long time before his father released him and adjusted his shirt.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” John Stilinski said

“I let you down…” Stiles said softly as he stared back at the floor and felt his emotions begin to slide all over the place. Behind him Scott moved and settled a hand on the small of his back. Gentle pressure. Reassurance.

“Kid, you could never do that.” John reassured him. “Hey, Look at me.” He cupped Stiles’ cheek and forced his chin up. “You didn’t ask for any of this. You’re my son. Whatever happens, understand?”

Stiles exhaled and nodded … and again.

“Now let me look at you.” John swept his gaze over the bedraggled eighteen year old. “We missed your birthday and I hope you’re not going to be wearing leather now all the time. It’s just not your look, Stiles.” He shook his head in bemusement. “Also,” he paused and looked serious. “I know about Derek.”

Stiles looked suddenly confused. “H..ow?”  He glanced back at Scott who just gave him an encouraging smile.

“He slept in your bed since you left. Peter Hale begged me to let him. We had a talk.” John gave a slight chuckle at Stiles’ expression.

Stiles glanced over at Scott who nodded.

“Peter’s actually been not so bad. He’s helped a lot.” Scott said grudgingly. “It’s like he thinks he’s your uncle or something. It’s a little weird. He’s helped out your dad a lot and he’s been dealing with Derek.”

“Peter’s being nice? Yes that _is_ weird.” Stiles agreed. He smiled when he saw Scott’s lips twitch in amusement.

“He saved your life, Son.” His dad pointed out as if he actually had a soft spot for Peter Hale.

Stiles stared.

The man was the CAUSE of all of this.

“Wait, what do you mean dealing with Derek?” Stiles finally asked. “You both know we’re not…I mean. Nothing’s happened. Okay, there was a kiss and maybe a grope…but nothing _else_.  We were going to talk about it. Like a serious discussion because I didn’t want to be another trauma for him.”

Within a few minutes he managed to finally get the cliff notes out of his father and Scott. When Peter bit him, he had gone through a massive panic attack. The Revenant had entered him and he did the only thing he could think of doing to keep it under control. He ran… then shifted into a full blown Wolf, losing things around him.  A heavy torrent of rain washed away any trails.  They’d lost track of him.

Derek had been inconsolable.  Everyone was worried and scared about what he might do. It had actually taken Peter to keep him centered. Peter was his lifeline to Stiles.  They searched and searched but they couldn’t find him. He’d wound up farther away than they expected. Peter’s connection to Stiles had revealed that he was in wolf form. They’d tried several ways to find him and that was one of them. Where exactly was a problem. Then again, Scott explained, they always believed Peter knew exactly where Stiles was and he was suspicious of the phone. He had a feeling Peter planted it there the day he and Derek left to Wyoming.

There were sightings reported, incidents they followed. Like a coyote pack getting turned out of its territory.  Gradually it became clear that Stiles was prowling closer to Beacon Hills but also staying away. He hadn’t gotten very far.

Stiles wasn’t sure what to think. Apparently Peter kept him from spiraling. He had no idea Derek’s feelings were that strong! That was the whole reason he’d wanted to have that talk. He wanted something more.  Not that it mattered now, things were different now.

He looked over at Scott.

“We’ll figure it out, Stiles.” Scott assured him.

He could sense the uneasiness in his friend and took a strong sniff. He swallowed. He could already see the Virus had infected Scott. Subtly, but it was there. Perhaps that was why no one else was there. Scott had enough faith in what Derek and Peter were doing that he was willing to risk his own life.

_Time was ticking away even now._

Stiles bunched his hand into a fist. “You shouldn’t be around me,” he said softly. “Dad, I can smell it on him. He’s already infected.” There was a huge lump in his throat as he stared hard at his best friend.

_He shuddered as laughter echoed in his head._

“I can handle it!” Scott insisted. “Deaton gave me a temporary cure.”  He flexed his arm muscles. “I’m the Alpha. It’s my job to protect you.”

Stiles sighed, this wasn’t Scott being an Alpha. He knew this was Scott feeling guilty. So guilty that he was willing to get sick and die just to let his best friend hang on to him. “Scott...” Stiles said softly.

The Sheriff looked between the two of them. “You boys have had a really rough time the last couple of years,” he began. “But you’re stronger when you’re together. You know? You both need each other, especially with everything happening around us.  Just let him help you, Stiles. He needs to. After all that happened, he really needs to.”

Stiles drew a long breath. He was suddenly very, very tired.  “Scott?” Stiles said softly, “come on.” When Scott nodded, Stiles gave his dad a fierce hug and walked carefully up to his room. He tried to ignore the fear in the back of his head. It was a very real fear that he could be the cause of Scott’s death. He could lose all of his friends if he stayed.

When he got up to his room his mouth opened a bit in shock. It was… a wreck. “What the…?” He stared at it. It looked like someone had gone into a rampage. Stiles’ mattress was even on the floor, his clothes in a pile near it and around it. Thankfully his lab top wasn’t damaged. He sniffed cautiously. The room smelled strongly of Derek. He frowned and stated the obvious.  “Derek did this.”

“Yeah, it was hard to watch.” Scott muttered uncomfortably. “Your Dad stopped bothering to clean up because Derek would just do it all over again. He was, I think, trying to recreate your scent. I’ll help you get it sorted.”

Stiles felt a small warmth in his heart for the first time since all this happened. Derek cared more than he had let on. For a little while he closed his mind off to all the crazy things happening inside his head. He basked in the knowledge that someone cared enough about him to freak out like this when he was gone. “Scott?” He looked over at his friend.

“Yeah?”

“I guess I’m more than a little in love with Derek Hale.” Stiles admitted softly in a small voice, the realization left him scattered and shaking but also…he felt a weird kind of relief.

Scott laughed wryly, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

_Too late. Too late._

Stiles forced the jeering voice to the back of his brain. “I’d love a bath,” he decided.

Much to his chagrin, Scott seemed to think it was a brilliant idea to sit in the bathroom with him while he did so. He understood why, of course.  

Scott didn’t want to leave him alone at all, anywhere.

*TBC*


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t until late in the evening that Peter finally saw the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign.  He shook Derek’s shoulder. His nephew had finally passed out from exhaustion in the passenger seat and he hadn’t the heart to wake him. Derek jerked awake and tensed nearly immediately until he remembered where he was.

“We’re almost home, Derek.”  Peter told him gently.

Any other time, Derek might have been suspicious of how nice his uncle was being. Right now, he could care less what Peter was up to. All he cared about was that in the next five minutes he would see Stiles after two weeks of worrying and hopelessness.

“You look terrible,” Peter mentioned. “Perhaps we should stop at the loft so that you can…”

“No,” Derek shot back. “Stiles won’t care.” He was impatient and nervous and all kinds of jittery emotions all balled up and bouncing chaotically in his chest. There were plenty of times they had been absolutely filthy with blood and gore and Stiles would be in his space. He wished he had done something before now. Declared his intentions. Maybe Stiles wouldn’t have taken off, maybe Stiles would have trusted him. His anxiety and desperation are causing his heart to beat a mile a minute and Peter just sighs at him.

“Calm down, Derek.” Peter pulled into the driveway of Stiles’ house. “Yo…”

Derek was out of the car before it had even pulled to a stop. He got to the front door and was ready to crash his fist through it when he simply stopped. He stared at the door and paled. He couldn’t understand it. Stiles. He could smell Stiles! He was so close. There was nothing Derek wanted to do more than to throw the door open and charge inside. He backed away, shaking. Right into Peter.

Peter unceremoniously grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pushed him forward. He banged on the door and promptly let himself in. “We’re here!”

Derek pushed right past John Stilinksi and looked at the staircase leading up to Stiles bedroom. He inhaled and exhaled. “Stiles…” his voice had kind of a broken whine to it.  
  
Before the Sheriff could stop him, Derek was up the stairs in a shot. The scent flooded his nostrils and filled him with intense need. He got to Stiles bedroom door and froze. He could feel more than one heartbeat and something else. Scott’s heart wasn’t as strong as it used to be.  “Stiles?”  He asked softly to the door. “Stiles, I’m here.”

There was silence from the room for a moment. He heard shuffling as someone got to his feet. It was Stiles and he was just on the other side of the door. “Derek?” His voice sounded unhappy rather than pleased.

Derek put his hand on the door and he could feel that Stiles had done the same. The only thing standing between them was a thin piece of wood.

“You shouldn’t see me like this,” Stiles said after a few moments.  He trailed his fingers up and down the door as he imagined how Derek’s skin would feel.

“You’ve seen me at my worst,” Derek reminded him. “Open the door, Stiles.”

“Scott’s here.” Stiles said in a small voice. He could hear Derek’s heart on the other side of the door. It was weird because he had never heard it before. “Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Stiles asked softly. “What if I open this door…What if I infect you like I’ve infected Scott…”

“Stiles? What if you don’t?” Derek took a long breath. “It’s not just about sex, Stiles. Not between us. It’s more than that. It’s a lot more than that. Please…” He growled at the door angrily. “Open the door.”

There was a long moment and Stiles sighed. He unlocked the bedroom door and opened it. Derek was in his space in a second and Stiles didn’t have time to say anything to stop him.

“Don’t ever run from me again.” Derek swallowed, "Never…never again. Stiles…” He stared at the younger man’s face, desperate and bleeding out emotionally. His wolf was more than a little excited. He hadn’t sniffed Stiles or taken in his scent as a wolf and there was a visceral need to claim him churning in his gut. “You’re okay…” He reached out expecting to grasp Stiles’ shirt and stopped. His hands clenched and clenched again as the hair on the back of his neck tingled.

“Derek?” Stiles looked confused as he reached out himself and traced his fingers along Derek’s jaw.

The unexpected contact made Derek shudder. He dared to inhale and very nearly gagged from the heady scent in the room.  His gaze shifted from Stiles to the bed and he growled low as he looked back and snapped, “Why is Scott in your bed? And… Why are you both mostly naked?” Stiles was only in shorts.

“Huh?” Stiles blinked several times, confused. Really confused. Then he looked at the bed. “He’s been with me since they found me. It’s not like that, Derek. You know that. He’s just been helping me deal.”

Scott was sound asleep in the bed. His breathing was a little off and Stiles seemed unconcerned.

Derek frowned. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s not had a lot of sleep, and he's sick.” Stiles stepped closer to Derek and caught his chin between his fingers “Derek?” He turned Derek’s jaw slightly back towards him.

The action took Derek by surprise since usually Stiles wasn’t that aggressive. Before he could say anything, Stiles had surged forward and taken his lips. At that point he ceased to care. He just closed his eyes and met the attack head on. It was hard and warm and at the same time soft and sweet. Hot desire thrummed through his body. He wanted more, the smells in the room were driving his wolf crazy and he never thought he’d get this again. He hardly deserved Stiles, he hardly deserved anyone.

“Stop it,” Stiles said sharply. It was odd…how much easier it was to read Derek now. “Stop it, Derek.” They were both panting for breath. “You do deserve me.” He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and rubbed his cheek.

Derek opened his eyes and gazed at Stiles. He was terrified, he had to admit but also elated. He smiled tentatively and they kissed and kissed again. There was touching.  He wanted to rub himself all over Stiles to get the smell of Scott off of him. Oddly, his wolf was starting to relax. Even with Scott unconscious on Stiles’ bed. “Stiles… Stiles… Stiles...God you smell so damn good. I…” The urge to jump Stiles then and there was so strong he was barely able to think of anything. “I thought I’d never see you again…” Derek whimpered when Stiles stroked the underside of his ear.  “I thought you’d stay a Wolf forever. There have been stories of it.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Stiles smiled at him. “I wanted to...” he looked morose for a moment and his fingers fell to Derek’s shoulder. He looked away. “Scott’s sick.” He pulled away from Derek much to the older man’s displeasure and went to stand by the bed. “Because of me. He brought me back, Derek.”  He leaned back against the older man and allowed Derek to wrap his strong arms around him. “I can feel the Revenant under my skin, striving to get out. It’s… all I can do to hold it in. Being the Wolf made it easier.”

Derek drew his hands up and down Stiles’ shoulders and arms. “As much as I want to tell you how amazing you feel we don’t have time.”  He drew in a long breath. “How bad is he?”

“He keeps drifting in and out,” Stiles pulled away from Derek and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached for Scott’s hand and held it tightly. “He was fine about two hours ago. Tell me you have an answer, Derek?”

“He doesn’t,” Peter leaned in the doorway. “I do. Hello Stiles, how are my boys?” The Alpha’s smile was enigmatic and terrifying as always.

In that moment, everything that had happened made his head spin and his gut fill with jealousy. Peter had bitten Stiles and he’d bitten Scott too. That was why Scott had been able to get through where no one else could. Derek watched with his fists clenched as Peter strode over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Scott. He leaned over and sniffed at the younger man.  He couldn’t do anything. He’d begged Peter.

“Scott is sick and I can barely keep it in.” Stiles automatically responded to Peter with respect and blinked in obvious chagrin when he did.

Peter chuckled, “You spent too much time as a Wolf.” He explained with amusement and his next words were almost like a smug father. “But you did very well at it, I was impressed.”  

Stiles visibly shuddered. He watched like a hawk while Peter examined Scott.

“Should I ask why he’s naked?” Peter glanced between Stiles and Derek. Derek growled.  “Probably not then. Okay. _Stiles._ Let me look at you.”

Stiles froze, unable to disobey and move away from Peter. He was always afraid when Peter was in his space and even more so now that he didn’t have a choice. He glared at Derek suddenly. “You should have just let me die, the Revenant would have died with me.”

Derek leaned back, stricken.  “What? Stiles…” He very nearly whined the younger man’s name. "Of course I couldn't."

Stiles just looked away from Derek and gritted his teeth as Peter inspected him. “I don’t need your praise, Peter. Just get it over with.”

Peter tutted and after a while of looking at both of them with his red eyes. “You’re siphoning his strength. Just like Sophia was doing, only since you’re a Werewolf it’s actually working faster than it should. It’s a good thing we got back here when we did. Settle down, Derek. We’ll have a talk about your intentions towards my beta later and get everything sorted.”

Peter’s smug grin nearly made Derek Stiles lose it.

Peter pulled out the totem that the Skinwalkers had given him. The small bag with the symbol on it. “They gave me this. This is our family history, Derek. Many years ago our great great grandfather came to this state. Johnathan Hale. He’d come to escape hunters. To make a long story short, the Skinwalker tribe we saw, he helped them and they made him strong so he could protect the Nematon.  They also made this for him.” Peter shook the bag. It rattled a bit as if there was something inside. “If a Hale or a member of the Hale Pack was ever in dire need a Hale could come to claim it. The Skinwalkers would give it to the Hale Alpha as long as he was willing to give them something in return.”

“What did you give them, Peter?” Derek growled.

“It’s personal,” Peter shrugged. “I’m not allowed to say. In any case. This is soul magic of the most powerful kind. It’s supposed to heal a tortured soul.” He looked at Stiles with such a kind expression it was almost creepy. “I’d say as Hale Pack, you qualify. The cure is to separate you from the Revenant. To release its hold on your soul. Once we do that it can’t use you to siphon strength from others and make them sick. This bag…” he taps the bag. “Can capture your soul and heal it. The Revenant will nothing to draw power with and will be forced to leave your body.”

“You’re going to…use that thing to take my soul away?” Stiles stared at him. “For how long?”

“As long as it takes.”

“But won’t that make it more powerful?”

“What you have in you, Stiles.. is a piggy backing entity. It’s alive because of your soul as much as it feeds on the energy of other Supernaturals.” Peter explained calmly. “It might take a few days but Scott will get better.”

“And what about me? Will I be conscious?”

“Yes. You’ll be you…just cold. We’ll have to keep watch on you. You’ll be vulnerable to suggestions from the Revenant but it won’t be able to make other people sick.”

Derek did not like this plan. He hated this plan. “You can’t just take away Stiles’ soul!” He couldn’t imagine what that was going to be like.

“It’s the only way, Derek. I talked to Deaton and your father and explained just now. Would you rather Scott die?”

“No!” Stiles frowned. “I’ll do it.”

“Stiles?” Derek ran his hand through his hair. _What about us? What if it doesn’t work...?_ Derek was reeling. He’d only just got Stiles back and this was the answer? To lose him again?

“Derek, I’m not going to let this thing kill my best friend.” Stiles told him.

“Just…” Derek began and stopped, scowled and looked at the floor.

“Damnit Derek, we don’t have time for us right now! When this is over, I promise you.” Stiles surged off the bed and into Derek’s arms. “I promise you there will be us, I’m not mad at you just frustrated.”

Derek held him tightly. He kissed the top of Stiles’ head and willed his body and mental state to calm the hell down. “I’ll always love you, Stiles.” Derek said softly.

Stiles sighed. “Alright Peter. You better be right about this or so help me when I’m Soulless I am going to rip your throat out.”

Stiles looked down at his unconscious friend.  He would anything for Scott and for the people he loved.  It took him a minute to realize what he hadn’t said to Derek. “I love you too, Sour Wolf. Now let’s fix me.”

Derek smiled.

*TBC*


	6. Chapter 6

When they laid Stiles down on the sofa Derek felt that his heart was ripping in two. He had no proof from Peter that this would work. That the Revenant would stop feeding from Stiles and let him go. Peter had given him assurances but he just had no proof.

“Once the Revenant leaves your body we can catch it with this.” Peter held something else up, it looked like a round circle with beads, tassels and threads woven together. There was a catch but he wasn’t about to tell anyone what it was yet. His head cocked, “Chris Argent is here.” He spoke mildly but Derek noticed the change in his uncle’s demeanor almost immediately.

“Be nice,” Derek warned Peter.

“I’m always nice,” Peter looked affronted.

“He hasn’t seen you since you killed Kate.” Derek reminded him.

Peter shrugged, “Chris Argent and I have unfinished business, but this isn’t the time or the place for that story.”

Derek stared at him, “Are you… “

“Not now, Derek.” Peter said impatiently. He turned to Stiles. “Scott’s got your bed so you want to lie down somewhere else?”

“Here’s good.” Stiles got back into his bed and settled down next to Scott.

Derek tried to quell the urge to stop him. He didn’t like seeing Stiles and Scott next to each other. He just wanted everything to be back to normal.

Peter grinned and gave Stiles the bag just as Chris Argent appeared in the doorway. He ignored the hunter and set up the ritual.

“Peter,” Chris cleared his throat.

“Christopher,” Peter practically purred the name and it sent chills up Derek’s spine. “I’m busy, you can take your revenge later when I’m done saving Scott McCall’s life.”

Chris gave an odd sound and folded his arms across his chest while he watched. Derek eyed him curiously because he’d never seen Chris in any state other than calm and deadly.

Peter muttered a few words, probably for dramatic effect than anything else and Stiles gave a raw gasp. The jewels on the bag began to glow briefly for a moment and he gave another shuddering sound that had Derek more than a little worried but as the gemstone glowed it faded and there was a sort of popping sound. For a couple of seconds Stiles’ eyes went completely black…he blinked and they returned to normal.

The veins in Scott’s body became red and subsided. He gasped for breath and sat up quickly, “What the…”

Peter snatched the bag from Stiles and tossed it at Derek. “That’s his soul. Keep it safe. Scott?”

Scott’s eyes glowed red for a moment and he exhaled. Stiles was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling and Scott flushed. He was naked. “What happened?”

“How do you feel?” Peter asked him with a suspiciously good bedside manner.

“Great!” Scott enthused. “Like I slept for a week. Stiles?” He looked down at his best friend. “Stiles are you okay?”

Stiles swallowed and looked lost. “I don’t know.”

“You’ll feel weird for a while,” Peter explained. “Leave it for a couple of days and then the Revenant will be forced to choose another host. Fortunately I already have someone in mind to coax it out so we can trap it.”

“You do? Who?” Derek tucked the bag away into his jacket.

Peter glanced over at the door and smirked. “He already knows. He knew the moment that he found out where we were going.”

Chris grimaced, “He means me.”

“Are we okay, Stiles?” Scott asked him softly. “Hey?” He rubbed his head against Stiles neck.

“That tickles,” Stiles complained. “Scott, cut it out. Yeah, we’re okay.”

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and cuddled him close.

“I mean it, let go.” Stiles snarled and flung Scott off.

Scott fell back almost immediately. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Peter sighed. “You’ll be dealing with this for the next two days. I’ll be back.”  He stood and took the catcher. “Call me if he starts speaking in foreign languages he shouldn’t know.”  He paused at the door and looked Chris up and down.

Chris stood his ground and simply glowered at Peter.

Peter reached up, patted Chris’ cheek…affectionately _,_ smirked and squeezed past the door. “Come along, Christopher.” He crooked a clawed finger. “What we have to discuss can’t be said in front of the children.”

Was Derek not so distracted by Stiles he would have said something.

“I’ll just go with him.” Chris muttered and scrubbed at the cheek Peter had so brazenly caressed. “To keep an eye on him.”

Scott seemed to realize at that moment he was the only one who was naked and yelped. He quickly got into his clothes. “Nothing happened!” He insisted.

“I know,” Derek said, “Relax. Go downstairs and take this with you.” He handed Scott Stiles’ soul bag. “I don’t think it should be in the same room Stiles is in.”

Scott looked like he most assuredly didn’t want to leave but he did anyway. “I’ll be right downstairs, Stiles.”

“You going to keep me here, Derek?” Stiles asked in a deceptively playful tone. “What if I want to leave?”

“You can’t leave Stiles.” Derek snapped at him.

“Big bad wolf,” Stiles chuckled. “I used to be so afraid of you.” He spread his legs. “But now I know what you want.”

“Stop it,” Derek exhaled.

“I can smell it on you.” Stiles sniffed the air and growled. “You were jealous when you saw me with Scott. He slunk off the bed. “You want to fuck me.” Stiles gave a gleeful grin.

“Stiles..” Derek groaned.

Stiles moved fast as he kicked the door shut and leaned against it. He backed up and when Stiles pounced on him he gave a roar of disproval and tossed Stiles away. He couldn’t get hurt now, he was a werewolf. Derek was only worried for a split second. Stiles tried again and they grappled with each other. Derek still had superior strength being the older wolf. Stiles laughed and initiated further combat. Derek was holding back but still not letting Stiles get what he wanted.

“Not like this, goddamnit, Stiles.” Derek gave an angry cry and eventually managed to corral every limb.

*

Downstairs Scott sat down heavily on the couch. He saw Peter and Chris talking outside. Chris was angry and frustrated and Peter was smug as usual. He wondered for a moment about going to see if he could help Chris but it didn’t look like Chris needed him.

He’d just punched Peter in the face.

Twice

Scott decided he didn’t want to know.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is soooooooo late. I swear i'm finishing it some day.

Derek held Stiles fast. He was starting to lose patience already but he had no choice. He had to see this through. Stiles needed him, the real Stiles, the one with a soul. His Stiles. “You’re right, okay? I do want you. But not now. Not like this!”

“Poor Sourwolf,” Stiles clicked his tongue gleefully. He finally stopped fighting Derek and looked at him suspiciously. His eyes were their usual color. When Derek loosened his grip Stiles reached up to run his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Alright, okay.” He relented and mentally shook himself. Derek couldn’t help but lean into Stiles’ touch. “You’ve had a rough time trying to find me, I’ll be good. I understand.”

Derek breathes a sigh of relief. Having Stiles touch him was something he’d wanted for a long time now. The wolf inside was awake. “Thank you.” Derek didn’t know how else to respond. He cleared his throat and ordered gruffly, “Put some clothes on.” He turned around to sit heavily in a chair while Stiles got dressed.

“Who all was involved? I don’t really remember much. Everything is kinda fuzzy. All I remember is feeling like I was dying and then waking up in Scott’s arms.” Stiles slid his eyes over Derek. “I think also…” He imitated fangs with his fingers. “Peter’s teeth.”

“Yes it was Peter who bit you. You have the strongest connection with Scott. That’s why that happened.” Derek muttered. “Your connection to me isn’t as strong. We don’t know each other as well, even though our wolves are … bound. You feel safer with him.” The truth hurt a little but he hid it well.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles stretched. He’d lost his hostility. Peter had warned Derek there were going to be sudden unreadable mood changes. “Relax, it’s cool. We’re cool.” Stiles rubbed his stomach. “Can you move please? And what do you mean bound, exactly?”

Derek knew it was pointless to try and stop Stiles once the boy put his mind to something.  “I’ll explain that when you’re ready for it. Right now, it doesn’t matter. It affects me more than you because your soul is gone. You’re not going anywhere alone. Promise me, Stiles.” He reached for Stiles’ arm but thought the better of it.

Stiles looked mutinous but eventually gestured randomly and sighed. “Fine. You’d probably follow me anyway.” He shoved Derek out of the way, surprised at his own strength and grinned at the fact that it worked. He headed downstairs taking them two at a time and swinging to a landing at the end, reveling in his new dexterity.

And then he nearly knocked a lamp off the table when he skidded into it.

Derek sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew it was hopeless. Even with werewolf powers, Stiles was still a klutz.

In the living room, Scott was patiently waiting. Perched on the edge of one of the easy chairs. Scott had already dressed himself and gave a short yelp of surprise when Stiles launched himself at his friend in a bear hug. They toppled into the chair, all arms and legs. “Hey, Scotty.” Stiles giggled. “I finally got you naked!”

“Shut up,” Scott muttered and shoved Stiles off of him good-naturedly. He rubbed his knuckles on Stiles’ head affectionately. “Idiot.”

Derek stood at the bottom of the stairs watching him. He felt a pang in his chest as the wolf whined. He wanted Stiles to be that comfortable with him. The truth was, that would probably never happen. He left Scott and Stiles in the living room, as they roughhoused and headed out on the balcony to catch the tail end of Peter’s argument with Chris.

“I’m telling you, don’t drag all that back up again. We’re not kids anymore.” Chris’ voice was odd, sounded a little unsteady and his heart was beating rapidly. In fact, Derek had never heard Chris’ heart beat that fast.

“No we’re not,” Peter said sharply. He was angry. “But we did start this and you know what has to be done to finish it.”

“Fine, I’ll do it for Stiles. But after that? After that I want you to take a good look at what you’ve become and you can keep your fucking hands to yourself. ” Chris growled. “I’ll meet you there.” There was a bit of a struggle.

“I’ll do that if you can keep your hands off of me, Christopher.” Peter’s voice floated from somewhere behind Chris with a laugh.

Derek really didn’t want to anticipate what was happening on the other side of the porch but when Chris stalked out into the light it was painfully obvious.

He was ruffled, looked like he’d been pawed a bit and his lip was bleeding from where Peter had nipped him. He wiped angrily at it. “What are you looking at?” He glared at Derek as he checked his gun cartridge situation.

“Not a thing,” Derek looked quickly away.

“I’m going out to the Preserve, Peter’s got something to tell you and Stiles.” Chris slammed the door of his truck so hard it nearly fell off.

As he drove off Derek glanced at the truck, then his uncle. Peter’s shirt had been pulled up and out of his pants. “You really like making people hate you, don’t you?”

“It’s a gift.” Peter laughed and smacked Derek on the back affectionately. “Chris is fine, he’s always been like this.”

“I don’t need the details.” Derek shook his head. “Stiles is fine when Scott’s around.” He looked a little forlornly through the living room window where he could see Scott and Stiles having a wrestling match and laughing their asses off because they were equally strong.

 _“Look, I have abs too now!”_  He heard Stiles tell Scott triumphantly.

_“You always had abs!”_

“So, here’s the thing.” Peter tucked his shirt in and leaned against a porch post. “A long time ago, Chris and I were at the edge of the preserve, fooling around.”

“Like I said, leave out the details.” Derek muttered.

“Anyway,” Peter smirked. “Alright, here's the cliff notes version because I don't have time to explain. We woke up the being accidentally and tried to put her back in the box, so to speak. We didn’t have the means to really do that so I tricked her back inside. When you guys were all out at the preserve during that battle we were in, I guess someone must have managed to free her and she played with Scott’s mind. The virus affected all supernatural creatures except me for a reason. Retribution. It took Stiles. The rock of our pack. The anchor that kept us all from chaos. I bit him without realizing the creature was inside him. Luckily, our Stiles is stronger than we think. When you and Scott almost killed him he had a remedy inside him that Deaton gave him. It attracted the Revenant but it would also prevent her from taking control of Stiles. As long as there was no human soul to control. So he switched to the wolf and ran off. That’s why I was late to the battle, I was trying to get answers from Deaton. I was too late, however, to stop you and Scott from hurting him.” Peter shrugged. “Anyway, that’s why we went to the skin walkers and I secured their help so that we could separate Stiles’ soul and trap the Revenant. Now, Chris and I have to put the revenant back properly this time. Only he and I can do it. Here’s the catch.” He exhaled. “Stiles is still connected to the thing. It will try and manipulate him to get help. You’re going to have to distract him while Chris and I take care of this.”

“What do you mean?”  Derek dreaded the answer.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Peter held up the container that held the revenant and Stiles’ soul. “Just because he’s here, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you, Derek. He always has, I saw it from the first day. Fucking him isn’t exactly going to be a hardship for you, after all.”

“No, but not like this.” Derek looked pained.

“Then think of something else. If the revenant calls to him, Chris and I won’t be able to finish the ritual we’re going to do. I gotta go. Good luck, Derek.” Peter put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “You’ve got something with him. Don’t let it go. At exactly midnight, I need you, him and Scott at the Preserve. I'll text you the location."

Derek looked surprised at the level of emotion in Peter’s eyes there for a split second. "Alright." He nodded. 

A moment later Peter was gone and Derek was alone to watch and consider the revelations his uncle just dropped on him. He wasn’t surprised, Peter always kept things to himself until the last minute. There was more laughing from the living room and Derek looked back towards the two boys who were comparing the size of their fangs.

It was going to be a long night.

 

**TBC**


End file.
